


high on pleasure

by byunandyeol, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff towards the end, AU, Aftercare, Bondage, Corgi Hybrid Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Fingering, Hybrids, M/M, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Submissive Byun Baekhyun, Subspace, blowjob, d/s dynamics, degradation kink, ruined makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunandyeol/pseuds/byunandyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Wanting to try bondage for the first time, Baekhyun and Chanyeol accidentally discover a lot more things about each other than they knew before. Chanyeol also learns that he loves seeing smudged makeup on Baekhyun's face as he cries on his cock.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	high on pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V294
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** so, this is my little baby! I'm super happy with the way it turned out and even though I spent hours and hours doing research, I think in the end it was worth it. thank you to my prompter for this lovely and (very hot) idea of smudged makeup on baekhyun's face, this was my main inspiration. I hope I did the prompt justice! I also want to thank my beta for helping me out <3 thank you bb! without you, I wouldn't have made it here hehe and to all readers that are going to read this fic - I really hope you enjoy.

Baekhyun feels like he is floating.

The bed under him is soft, he feels himself sinking into it. They bought new covers for it yesterday while they were out shopping for groceries. It was such a spontaneous idea, but Baekhyun doesn’t regret it. The covers are nice and they resemble a fluffy marshmallow, relaxing his limbs and clearing his mind.

He also looks pretty today. He wanted to dress up, but then remembered what is going to happen and chose to do something with his face and hair instead. It’s nothing fancy or extraordinary, but it does make him feel desirable, even though he knows Chanyeol is ready to devour and eat him alive even in the morning when Baekhyun has his messy morning-hair and half-open eyes with a pattern of their pillows imprinted on his cheeks.

His glitter eyeshadow is twinkling under the dim light they have in the bedroom. Baekhyun likes to laugh at it sometimes because it was purely Chanyeol’s idea to install it right above their bed. He is a hopeless romantic and Baekhyun loves this trait in him. But the idea of having only dim lights in the bedroom was not appealing, so they ended up fighting and installing both kinds of lights.

Yes, they did match each other perfectly.

He did his makeup just how Chanyeol likes it on him - he knows his boyfriend keeps his gaze on him for a little longer whenever he wears something with glitter since it lights up his whole face. Chanyeol likes to hide it and pretend like he is not looking, but Baekhyun knows.

The room is quite chilly, but Baekhyun likes it that way. It keeps him aware and awake, doesn’t let him explode like a bomb, filled with anticipation and nervousness. He waits patiently, carefully listening to the sound outside of their bedroom. It almost feels as if the time has stopped just to tease him and play with his senses.

Baekhyun tries to move his limbs, the ropes preventing him from doing so. They’re not uncomfortable, they don’t make his wrists, nor his ankles hurt, but it’s the new sensation for him. He knows his pose is compromising, makes him look like a complete slut for anyone who would walk into the room.

Not that anyone other than his boyfriend would do that.

His ears lay flat against the soft mop of his auburn red hair and Baekhyun feels how they twitch with every shaky breath he takes. His hands are sweaty and he can’t do anything about it since they are bound. With his cheek pressed into the material of their duvet cover, Baekhyun blinks lazily as he waits for his lover to come and for their first-ever scene to officially start.

They’ve been discussing it quite extensively for the past few weeks now. Baekhyun even felt like he was pushing his boyfriend to do something that he doesn’t want to, but Chanyeol was quick to reassure him and make sure that everything is consensual and everything that would happen is going to go smoothly.

With Baekhyun working in his new company and Chanyeol finishing university, it was hard for them to find time to even touch and kiss each other. Baekhyun shudders when he remembers that time. 

So, naturally, sex was not an option. They were both too tired and too drained out in the evenings; they cooked a light dinner and then cuddled in bed before falling asleep. And it was fine, bearable at least, in the beginning, but after that Baekhyun felt like he was losing his mind. 

Being a hybrid with separation anxiety is hard, he must admit. And Chanyeol always made sure his little puppy felt comfortable, but for Baekhyun, cuddling and chatting in the evenings was not enough. He missed Chanyeol, missed his touches on his skin, missed his kisses, missed his hands. 

He wanted to sit and cry whenever he thought of Chanyeol. So, he grew restless.

Baekhyun was at his breaking point when Chanyeol announced he was almost done with his finals and would finally be able to spend more time with Baekhyun after his work. He even said he would visit Baekhyun in his office during lunch breaks to eat with his corgi hybrid.

And that is when Baekhyun suggested this to him.

Chanyeol eyes him worriedly as Baekhyun feels his cheeks burning with fire. His hand is still in the air, holding his fork with a piece of salad on it. They are currently in Baekhyun’s cabinet eating lunch after Chanyeol passed all his classes.

“You want what?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I-” Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe suggesting to try bondage and rough sex was a bad idea. The corgi hybrid exhales loudly and puts down his fork, playing with his fingers. 

They were always known as the soft couple in their friend group. The couple that liked vanilla sex and cuddling, the one that never screamed at each other and the one that was still stuck in their ‘soft love’ period.

That was not bad. Their friends always envied their relationship - in a good way, of course - but they often joked about them being too shy to even have sex with their lights on. That made both Baekhyun and Chanyeol blush like ripe tomatoes because yes, they were shy to sleep with each other with the lights on and tried doing that just recently, discovering how nice it is to be able to see each other.

After that, Baekhyun started doing research. He was always the one who introduced new stuff to Chanyeol, while the younger one was comfortable living just the way they were.

Baekhyun had no idea how he stumbled upon a blog with… sex. And not just sex. Very kinky sex.

But the more he read, the more he explored, the more he wanted to try it out. People said it made sex feel a thousand times better, made their relationship stronger, and was an opportunity to release stress through sex.

He was mesmerized by everything he learned in a span of a day. And he wanted to try it out so badly.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s warm, large hand found a place on top of his slightly trembling one as he made sure Baekhyun looked at him before continuing. “You’re fine, breathe with me, yeah?”

It was always his biggest problem. Baekhyun only now realizes his tail is wiggling like crazy and his ears lay flat on top of his head as if he was trying to hide from Chanyeol. He then sees how sad Chanyeol looks at him. Obviously, Baekhyun’s reaction pains him.

“Deep in your thoughts, pup?” Baekhyun jerks up, but the ropes prevent him from moving too much; he relaxes and flutters his eyes open as he observes his boyfriend in full glory. Chanyeol is strong, but the fact that they haven’t seen each other in this situation, right before sex, sends chills down his spine and makes him whimper as he pathetically tries to close his legs to hide his growing erection.

“No hiding.”

Chanyeol’s tone is nervous, yet Baekhyun hears something unfamiliar. Authority and domination. 

This alone could make him cum on the spot.

Baekhyun complies and chooses to distract himself as he waits for Chanyeol to finish preparing everything. He is shirtless, back muscles rolling under his bronzed skin while he is busy doing something Baekhyun can’t really see. He doesn’t mind though, thoughts occupied with the lewdness of Chanyeol.

His boyfriend is a walking sin. He knew that but never paid attention since he was always swooned by Chanyeol’s cute behavior. But now he looks completely different as if someone summoned him and exchanged his soul for something else.

Something more sinful and sinister.

Chanyeol moves away from the table and Baekhyun sees something glistening under the lights, but he can’t quite pinpoint what it is. He recognizes a big bottle of lube on the table and feels how his cheeks start getting red from the thought of using the lube.

They really were vanilla.

“I want to do it, too,” They are finally home from a busy day and Baekhyun almost drops his favorite mug down on the floor when he finally processes what Chanyeol said. “I was thinking about it for the rest of the day and uhm, I googled some things, just like you.” 

Chanyeol looks nervous under Baekhyun’s piercing gaze. Only now he actually looks his age and reminds Baekhyun that he is older than his boyfriend, but more often than not it’s Chanyeol who is acting more mature and serious.

Baekhyun’s guilt is eating him alive. “You don’t have to,” He puts his mug on their kitchen island and envelops Chanyeol in a tight hug, liking how the other pets him behind his ears and makes him squeal in delight. His tail is also wiggling around as he tries to snuggle closer to Chanyeol and put his nose in the crook of the other’s neck.

“I want to. I mean, we’ve discussed it plenty of times, pup.” Chanyeol continues to pet Baekhyun and enjoys how excited the hybrid gets with each passing second. “If I don’t like something, I would tell you. And the same for you. But this time, I want to try doing it.”

Baekhyun is tearing up after that. His boyfriend is the best.

“But we need to educate ourselves, right?”

They did some research and spent hours learning about things that they wouldn’t even think about. Baekhyun has seen bondage and dom and sub dynamics in porn when he was trying to prepare himself for Chanyeol and learn how to do things. For him, it all seemed so easy - you just tie your partner up and that’s it.

But the more they’ve learned, the more nervous they got about it. What if something goes wrong? What if Baekhyun forgets his safeword? What if the ropes will be too tight? And these questions began to fill Baekhyun’s head to the point of him getting anxiety just from thinking about their future experiment.

Baekhyun sighs as he remembers how hard it was for him to open up to Chanyeol and talk about his fears, but in the end, everything went well. Because Chanyeol is his partner, his loving boyfriend who would never leave him suffering all alone, especially in a situation like this.

Baekhyun hides his face from Chanyeol and earns a light chuckle. A pair of strong hands wrap around his frame and keep him close to the warm body for his trembles to stop. 

“You know that I will be there?” Chanyeol asks. “Do you trust me?”

Of course, Baekhyun thinks and voices his thoughts out after that. 

“Then we will do this together. Remember? If you are not comfortable, you can always tell me. I will stop immediately.”

The first touch on his skin feels like fire. Baekhyun whimpers and his tail circles around Chanyeol’s wrist as he makes his way with his hands up Baekhyun’s thigh, his touch light, almost airy.

The atmosphere in the room starts heating up. It’s completely silent, too silent for Baekhyun, but he doesn’t want to ruin the actual moment. He can hear faint honking of cars outside their apartment, but they all seem to be too distant and so far away from them. They were in their little shell, in their own world, ready to connect in a completely different way. 

“Before we begin,” Chanyeol says and his voice falls like a warm blanket on Baekhyun’s bare body. He shifts in embarrassment as much as he can before he feels a hand stopping him. “What are your safewords?”

Safewords were the hardest for Baekhyun. While Chanyeol grasped the importance of them right away, Baekhyun still wasn’t sure why and when he should use them. He felt frustrated with himself because he was so, so stupid and dumb, and the topic was basic and the easiest thing to understand, yet he failed at that.

Chanyeol explained it to him and Baekhyun wondered how his boyfriend always managed to make complicated things seem so simple. His explanation was way easier than what they had read together on the internet, yet it still made sure to teach Baekhyun how and when to use the safeword.

And since they were still new in this field, they decided to go for something simple and something easy to remember: colors. 

Red means all actions have to be stopped immediately without any questions, they’d say yellow when something is bothering them and that thing has to be fixed before continuation, and green is, obviously, when everything is good. They both could use the words and Baekhyun found it interesting, how both the dominant and the submissive had equal powers in their hands.

Today, however, he would give all these powers away to Chanyeol. Chanyeol would turn into a dominant and use his body; Baekhyun trembles at the thought.

The thought of him, completely restrained and unable to move, sprawled on their bed as Chanyeol devours him. Does whatever he wants to him. Fucks him and uses him however he wants to, without a care to this world. Bruises his body, fucks his cunt until it is ruined and everything Baekhyun ever dreamed of.

“How do you call me?” 

Chanyeol’s voice is still trembling as he tries to get into the mood. Baekhyun is shaky, too, not completely in the mindset for everything. It should take time and Chanyeol thinks how they should start with proper foreplay to light up the room and heat up their bodies.

“Cha- Sir.” 

Baekhyun bites his tongue. He just fucked up right here, they didn’t even start the scene. He fucked up completely as if he didn’t spend nights reading and learning about this art. As if he didn’t imagine the whole scene to be perfect from start to finish. 

But surprisingly, Chanyeol doesn’t get mad. 

Until a light smack is delivered to his ass cheek and Baekhyun yelps in surprise. “Sir! I’m sorry!”

“I’m not mad.” Chanyeol goes somewhere - Baekhyun hears his voice getting distant and tries turning his head in that direction. “Don’t move.” 

His head falls back on the duvet covers.

“I think I would let it slide just this time. What do you think, slut?”

They’ve discussed it before - what exactly both of them want and don’t want to see in a scene. And while Chanyeol only talked about the extremes and voiced out how he doesn’t want to see blood on Baekhyun, the hybrid felt like he was a complete pervert for listing at least a dozen things he wants to experience.

It’s not his fault, though. Not when Chanyeol is all big and strong, how he likes to cover his body completely from others, and how he lifts him up sometimes, not even flinching by his weight. It’s his hands, rough, veiny, and big, that drive Baekhyun insane every single time he pictures them on top of his thighs or his ass, squeezing the soft flesh and drawing pathetic whimpers out of Baekhyun.

“Yes, Sir, this won’t happen again.”

It’s hard to get used to the dynamics, not only for Baekhyun. Chanyeol is still not used to ordering around and being in charge of everything, but Baekhyun said it’s fine to use him and fuck him and treat him like a fucktoy.

He asks again, just in case.

Baekhyun suddenly gets shy; what if Chanyeol wants to stop? What if he thinks of him as a weirdo for wanting to do these things? He gets so worked up in these thoughts he only notices the other’s presence when a hand slides down his back and rubs soothing circles on the sensitive skin of his thigh.

“Tell me, love.”

Baekhyun lets out a long sigh. “Please degrade me and spank me. Please use me however you would like to, please just turn me into your personal fuckhole as I cry on your cock, Sir.” 

“That’s my good boy.”

It’s sinful, how one phrase could turn Baekhyun into complete mush. He feels his tail wiggling after the ‘good boy’ hit his ears and he even wants to whimper and snuggle closer to his boyfriend.

But he can’t.

Baekhyun stays still as Chanyeol circles around him like a hunter around his prey. He feels the familiar heat pooling deep in his stomach, the feeling of excitement mixed with arousal and unconditional love for the human.

A hand then comes down to his neck and squeezes the back of it, as if Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to calm down. He did it when they were children and Baekhyun got too excited to control the pup inside of him, accidentally biting Chanyeol.

Only this time, a collar slips on his neck and is secured rather tightly, providing a comfortable and snug friction around his delicate neck. Baekhyun wasn’t a big fan of collars unlike other hybrids, but he did enjoy having Chanyeol’s hand around his throat from time to time. It was… a sense of belonging to someone.

And weirdly enough, the collar is giving him the same feeling. It’s leather, but the material is very soft and caring. He can’t really see what color it is, but it’s still nice. It makes him want to get on his knees and give himself all to Chanyeol to devour.

“Feels nice, right?” Chanyeol’s fingers come to play with the collar, touching a tiny buckle at the front just to tease Baekhyun. A familiar blush creeps up to his cheeks when his ears finally catch on the sound the collar made when Chanyeol touched it; a tiny bell twinkled with the most delicate sound he had ever heard in his life. If the room was loud, no one would hear it. 

But right now, it’s dead quiet. The sound echoes from their walls as it makes its way around the room only to come back to him as an after wave. 

“I thought something delicate would be nice for the start.” Chanyeol continues and smiles when Baekhyun’s ears twitch. “It even has a nice little bell so that I can hear you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“It could also be our little sign,” Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion and turns his head to look at Chanyeol. 

“After I slip this collar on your neck,” Chanyeol’s hand feels nice around his throat. Now that Baekhyun has something to compare his hand to, he could get addicted to having that hand wrapped around him. Nothing would replace it. “It means the scene has officially begun. And you would know it.”

That makes sense. Baekhyun nods. “Understood, Sir.”

“Good.” 

The hand disappears and Baekhyun almost wants to cry. He hasn’t realized how much he missed Chanyeol on him and after getting to feel it once again after such a long time, he wants to bathe in the feeling.. imprint Chanyeol on him forever.

So instead, he focuses on the ropes. How nice they feel around the skin of his wrists and ankles. How stretched his limbs feel, but at the same time, how easy it is for him to untie himself in case something happens. 

Chanyeol thought of everything.

A sudden flick of pain stirs him up from his thoughts. His left ass cheek burns in pain, the fire spreading on his body and quickly dying down after some time. He yelps in surprise and tugs on the ropes, wanting to close his legs down and escape from the pain, even though he asked for it. It’s a natural response.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything. The corgi hybrid only feels the bed dipping under the extra weight as Chanyeol sits right beside him. He can feel the heat radiating from his body on his side, and feels goosebumps tickling his senses. 

“This is a paddle.” Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun to turn his head on the side and for his blown-out pupils to concentrate on the item. “It’s made out of soft leather, so it won’t be too painful.” The human talks casually, as if he just asked about the weather or how good the food was at a restaurant yesterday. “I wanted to prep you with my hand first and I guess you enjoyed it, judging from the heat on your peachy cheeks.”

Baekhyun is embarrassed. As much as it hurt - but if he had to be completely honest, it hurt more because it was sudden and Chanyeol didn’t warn him beforehand - it also felt good. The feeling of those tiny sparks of pain starting to bloom on his ass cheek and then traveling up his body, intoxicating all of his nerves; it was addicting.

The second spank feels a little bit lighter than the first one. Baekhyun’s tail twitches, but he only breathes out and continues to lay still. His ass cheeks burn and tingle and he enjoys the pain. To him, it was always almost impossible to understand the craving to feel pleasure with pain. But now, after he experienced it himself, he understands.

Baekhyun trembles as arousal continues to take over his body. His eyes roll at the back of his head as Chanyeol lands a stronger slap on his ass and he jerks after it. His cock is squished between his body and the bed, creating a pleasing friction that only continues to add fuel to the already starting fire.

Baekhyun waits for another spank, gets his mind ready for the pain, yet nothing comes. Tempted to turn his head around and look at Chanyeol, Baekhyun still decides not to and wiggles his body just a tiny bit as he waits patiently.

And then it comes.

Chanyeol’s hand covers his ass cheek completely and the sound resonates through their room as Baekhyun feels his skin almost popping from the hit. It’s powerful, makes him moan out, and wanting to move and escape, but it also makes his cock leak a little; he feels it with his skin.

He hears a light chuckle as an answer and then a wave of slaps are delivered on his suffering perky bottom, now red and angry from the spanks. He just knows Chanyeol’s hand is probably burning too, from how hard some of the hits are. He moans from every single spank and tries his hardest to close his legs.

It hurts. It hurts.

Baekhyun bites his lips and moves his hips, but that action earns him a hit on his thighs. The most sensitive area in his body, the slap feels ten times more painful than the other ones. The corgi hybrid wants to cry.

“Don’t move. Can you do that for me?”

The pain starts clouding up his brain and his senses. Baekhyun focuses a bit too much on the feelings and trembles through the last few spanks. His ass burns with fire and he is sure he won’t be able to sit properly for at least a whole week. He tries to turn his head around, the collar wrapped around him snuggly. It gives him a sense of reality as Baekhyun returns back and hears Chanyeol ask him a question.

However, it still takes him a few moments to process it and form his answer.

“Yes, Sir. I can do that.”

He earns a pleasant hum, so Baekhyun pats himself on his head. Good job.

“Color?”

What color is he? The pain is still there, but it’s more than bearable. Baekhyun even wants more.

“Green, Sir.”

“Good boy.” This phrase makes Baekhyun’s heart swell with pride and pure love, his tail wiggling excitedly. Chanyeol’s hand comes up and scratches behind his perked up ear and Baekhyun suppresses his desire to kiss Chanyeol’s hand.

“Now, I want you to count for me. I will use the paddle, okay?”

Baekhyun nods. That answer, however, is not enough for Chanyeol, and he lightly squeezes Baekhyun’s neck. Right, he has to use his words. One of the first rules they have read when they learned about… everything.

“Yes, Sir.”

“What a good boy.” 

Baekhyun shudders once again at that simple compliment and yearns for more. His aching cock is rubbing against the material of the duvet, creating such teasingly delicious friction, but also not giving him enough because nothing could top Chanyeol’s hands. Nothing could reduce him to a hot, moaning mess.

The first hit is experimental. Chanyeol is testing out the waters. Baekhyun only sighs out loud and settles on the bed as he waits for another hit. Chanyeol’s spanks felt much more painful than this.

“One,” Baekhyun whines out. 

His red ass cheeks ache and jiggle as Chanyeol delivers a second hit, this time to his thighs. It has Baekhyun moaning, his skin feels like it’s popping open from the force. The paddle leaves no visible marks and the redness of the skin would soon fade away. Chanyeol lets the hybrid bathe in the pleasurable feeling of pain before showering him with rough, angled hits.

“Three, four, five!” 

Each of those differentiates in force, some being light, some leaving Baekhyun screaming from how painful it is. His spread legs twitch and try to close down, to escape the torture, and his hole clenches down on nothing. Chanyeol can see that perfectly.

“Eleven.”

He stops and brings his hand to rub a thumb over the tight rim, drawing out a sob from Baekhyun. “Does it feel good?” He chuckles.

“Yes, Sir. Please, touch me more,” Baekhyun arches his back and raises on his knees as much as the ropes allow him to move his bottom closer to Chanyeol. The touch burns his skin, sends chills to his cock so much it starts leaking. The precum tickles him as it soaks the duvet, leaking down the shaft down to his balls and then drops onto the covers.

Baekhyun feels like a whore.

“You’re so wet.”

Crimson red looks good on Baekhyun as the hybrid has a hard time trying not to whine from embarrassment. Yes, he is so, so wet, not only his cock is leaking precum. He just wasn't paying attention to the other thing.

His little tight cunt started producing slick after Chanyeol delivered the first spank on his ass cheek. It clenched down on nothing after each hit and Baekhyun was so overwhelmed with the hits he didn’t pay attention to that. His bottom became a giant nerve of sensations and he wasn’t sure what brought him more pleasure - the spanks, the stares, or the pressing feeling of arousal.

There are no sinister undertones in Chanyeol’s voice as he says that. His voice is an octave lower - a clear sign of his arousal - and it’s way harder and unforgiving to Baekhyun’s ears than it is in everyday life. It reeks dominance and power and makes Baekhyun want to submit and let the human fuck him silly.

Chanyeol continues to only rub his tight rim and play with it, tease his senses, and test his patience. Baekhyun’s legs tremble from how hard he is trying to keep his position, the thighs muscles protruding and making them appear even thicker than they actually are. Chanyeol squeezes his thigh with his free hand and feels the violent trembles.

The hands suddenly disappear and Baekhyun whines. The phantom feeling of Chanyeol touching him is still there, but the heat of his body quickly fades away into the coldness of their room as they leave Baekhyun hard, trembling, and desperate.

Next thing he knows, the ropes get a little looser. He can move his bottom half and get on the knees, arms still spread apart, his nipples pressed against the bed. That way his ass is perked up, slick dripping from his cunt leaving wet tracks on his taint and his balls.

Chanyeol lets out a pleasant hum and returns to the place he was sitting at, dropping his whole body right in front of Baekhyun’s raised ass. His hands spread his cheeks apart, the chilly air makes his hole clench from the sensation. Rough hands on his sore ass cheeks only add to that, his skin extremely sensitive from the spanking-session and still, Chanyeol spreads them apart to expose him completely, to leave nothing to the imagination as his eyes focus on his wet little hole.

Baekhyun shudders when Chanyeol blows on it. With his cunt clenching down after a dollop of slick escapes out and runs down his taint, leaving a wet, glistening trail behind it, he could only moan and bite his lips. It feels so good, too good. 

He is about to lose his mind.

His boyfriend only continues his teasing session, blowing or cupping his little cunt. Whenever he retreats his hand away, strings of slick are attached to the pads of his fingers from how wet Baekhyun is. A trembling, moaning mess, wanting nothing but cock in his ass, thighs trembling as he pushes his bottom towards Chanyeol in a desperate attempt to earn something more than just touching.

But he still yelps when Chanyeol palms his inner thighs and grabs at the soft, plushy flesh there, pure satisfaction in his voice as he comments on it. “Your thighs drive me crazy sometimes.” He continues to squeeze them, even pinches Baekhyun and makes him cry out, not stopping until he reaches his globes.

With hot breath fanning over Baekhyun’s exposed, wet hole, the hybrid patiently waits for anything, and a moan is ripped out of him the minute a tongue meets with his rim, licking a fat stripe and collecting all of his slick, tasting it. They don’t even need lube at this point from how wet Baekhyun is, trembling and crying as Chanyeol continues to collect the slick that has escaped out and tastes it on his tongue, savoring it in his mouth. The noises his boyfriend makes leave him a blushing mess. Filthy, wet noises of squelching slick escaping his hole and immediately gathered by Chanyeol’s tongue, rough hands spreading his ass cheeks apart.

He devours him, eats him out like he had no proper meal in months. The squelching noises of slick mixed with saliva ring through Baekhyun’s ears, his lips trapped between his teeth. He leaks even more, cock standing in between his spread thighs and almost reaching his stomach with the tip. Chanyeol pays no heed to his squirming and continues lapping on his cunt, the tip of his tongue entering Baekhyun. 

“Sir! Your tongue feels so good,” Baekhyun is ready to cry at this point, mind fuzzy and empty from the overbearing amount of pleasure. He is about to cum, yet the tension doesn’t let him do that, so he gets to writhe and whine about it as his sloppy cunt gets eaten out and played with. Thumbs dip in his tight heat and hook around his red, wet rim, spreading him apart for easier access, Chanyeol’s face buried deep between his legs. 

The tongue teases him from the inside, not giving him enough stimulation and pleasure to cum. 

If this is what subspace really feels like, then Baekhyun is ready to enter it. His limbs are shaking, but his mind doesn’t process it anymore. All he can feel is Chanyeol eating him out and spreading him with his thick, unforgiving fingers and his own loud breathing pounding in his head like an echo.

Chanyeol pulls back and admires the view: Baekhyun, all fucked out and ready to explode with his crimson red cheeks, mouth wide open with saliva trickling down his chin as he rubs his face on a pillow. His half-lidded eyes almost look like he is rolling them to the back of his head. Chest pressed against the bed, thin waist fanning out into thick, trembling, and wet thighs. His ass red and swollen from spanking, hole slightly agape and spit-soaked.

Delightful.

Chanyeol lands a harsh spank right in between his globes, his hand coming in contact with the twitching cunt. That sends electric-like shocks straight to his aching, red cock and has Baekhyun crying out into the air of the bedroom. The sound of it resonates in the room for a while and Baekhyun thinks he is losing his mind from how one precise spank could make him this wet and this hard.

He likes it, admires how helpless Baekhyun could become from one spank and stops to play with the hybrid a little longer. His hand is raised mid-air, ready to drop and leave a harsh hit on Baekhyun’s little hole, but the hybrid's ears are twitching as he tries to listen to his movements, guessing and waiting for what's coming next.

And Chanyeol doesn’t want that.

Giving him a false sense of security, he reaches for the lube on the table and pops open the cap while observing his boyfriend. Brows furrowed and his small tail wiggling, he has no idea what is going to happen next.

Chanyeol lands a sharp smack right on his cunt again.

Baekhyun trembles, hole spilling sick all over him as Chanyeol lifts his hand. It’s dirty, it’s sinful, but he can’t do anything but get hard from it.

Chanyeol’s own erection is still in his pants as he concentrates his attention on Baekhyun and opens the lube to pour it all over Baekhyun’s hole, making everything sticky, wet, and slippery. The clear lube drips down his thighs onto the bed and mixes with the hybrid’s natural slick, reflecting the dim light and acting almost like oil that is used to bring light to the skin on photoshoots.

Baekhyun looks sinful.

Chanyeol then pushes two of his thick fingers in Baekhyun’s cunt with ease, taking the other off guard, and moving his hand roughly, the movement smooth because of Baekhyun’s natural slick. He scissors his fingers apart and then pours the lube right into Baekhyun. It’s cold, colder than Chanyeol’s fingers and Baekhyun clenches down as he feels the sticky substance fill his cunt and drip inside of him.

He has no time to react or even question this as Chanyeol slightly smacks his thigh and tells him to spread his legs apart wider. Complying, Baekhyun stays in the position, lube poured into him. The ending point is when Chanyeol puts a little plug inside and Baekhyun clenches down on it again.

“Keep the lube inside.” The order is clear. There is not much lube, but he still feels it sloshing in him every time he breathes or moves his body the slightest bit.

It all feels so dirty and sinful. Baekhyun is ready to explode, not knowing how he can deal with his erection that is starting to become painful at this point. Chanyeol is still fully clothed and is paying attention only to him, he can’t imagine how hard that must be.

Chanyeol comes up to him and Baekhyun turns his head to the side when the taller man starts unzipping his pants, a veiny hand still covered in lube taking his fully erect dick out. The tip is an angry shade of red with precum smudged all over the mushroom head. Baekhyun’s mouth starts watering just from looking at it.

“Come on, baby, open your mouth.” Chanyeol comes closer and slaps his cock right on Baekhyun’s cheek, the soft, pillowy flesh bouncing from the impact. Baekhyun winces as a thin trail of precum is left on his skin, but doesn’t pay it any mind, his mouth falling open along with his tongue.

Chanyeol wastes no time and lets Baekhyun suck on the tip of his cock, the weight of his member feeling wonderful on his tongue. Chanyeol smells good and fresh as if he just took a steaming hot shower before coming to him. It mixes with the aroma of his favorite cologne, the one that smells like pine trees and something citrusy, making Baekhyun’s head spin.

He’s honestly not really here anymore, drunk on Chanyeol’s scent and presence. The plug inside adds to this invisible torture as it only stimulates his rim and gives nothing more for the hybrid. And he wants Chanyeol’s cock there, wants nothing but Chanyeol’s cum there. 

Chanyeol’s fingers come and tangle up in Baekhyun’s locks as he makes him look up and concentrate on his eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes are a little foggy, his mind obviously in the clouds, beginning to fall into subspace. Chanyeol still detaches him from his cock and earns a whine instead. “Colour?”

Baekhyun only tries to reach for his dick and Chanyeol tugs at his hair; not hard, but enough to get Baekhyun’s thought process going. It takes a while for him to respond.

“Green.”

“Now, what do you want me to do with you, hm?” Chanyeol asks as if he is in deep thoughts. Baekhyun only whines and opens his mouth, wet tongue almost dripping saliva from how hard he wants to suck dick. “Want me to use your slutty little mouth? Fuck it until you are choking?”

Baekhyun’s eyes lust up even more as he falls deeper into subspace from the dirty talk. It turns him on so much.

“Answer me,” Chanyeol says after Baekhyun nods.

With another whiny moan, the hybrid complies. “Yes, Sir, please.”

Chanyeol angles his cock in Baekhyun’s mouth and enters in one thrust, letting the cock disappear halfway in there. The hybrid’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he is finally able to taste Chanyeol’s cock and feel the big member in his mouth. His cheeks hollowed to create a vacuum-like feeling, Baekhyun lowers himself down until the tip almost pokes the back of his throat. 

His gag reflex makes it hard for him to go any further, tears ready to fall from his eyes, but he blinks them away and rises up to nod and give Chanyeol the permission to fuck his mouth.

And the human does just that.

His pace is slow at the beginning, getting used to having all power in his hands, feeling how incredibly wet and warm Baekhyun’s mouth around his cock is, before setting a faster pace, fists tugging on Baekhyun’s locks and pulling his head up and down on his dick.

The hybrid only makes choking noises as he opens his mouth wider to accommodate Chanyeol's thick length and not choke on it or scrape the sensitive skin with his teeth. It all feels heavenly and he starts floating somewhere far away from here, ready to cum at any given time. Chanyeol fucks his mouth good, chokes him with his hand coming to pull on the collar, and block away the oxygen for him.

Saliva drips from the corners of his mouth down to dangle off his chin as he is used as the cockslut that he is, made to suck cock and get ruined. He has tears in his eyes from how hard some of the thrusts are and how difficult it is to keep breathing through his wet nose when Chanyeol makes sure to choke him.

A hand caresses his cheek and Baekhyun almost smiles, drunk on arousal, with his mouth full of cock. He does nothing, has no time to even use his tongue to stimulate Chanyeol when suddenly his boyfriend pulls him closer by his hair and the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat.

Baekhyun’s cunt clenches and the plug moves inside of him. He lets out a muffled mewl as he chokes on Chanyeol’s dick, tears rolling down his red cheeks. Chanyeol continues to hold him like that only for a few seconds, but to Baekhyun, it almost feels like an eternity. His mind is so fuzzy and his cock is so hard, he just wants to get fucked.

But Chanyeol’s expression is priceless. Even though he can’t really see his face because he is crying, the grunts make it up to him. Brows furrowed and tongue peeking out, Chanyeol moves away as Baekhyun whines at the loss; a thin string of saliva connects his tongue and the tip of Chanyeol’s cock and the hybrid laps it up hungrily.

“What a little slut.” Chanyeol pats his cheek and earns a drunk smile. Baekhyun’s lips are red, abused, and puffy from being stretched out, jaw aching, but he still smiles and looks so cute despite being tied up and fucked in his throat seconds ago.

Chanyeol comes close to his face and kisses him forcefully, opening his mouth to wander with his tongue around the warm cavern and lick his front teeth. He can taste himself on Baekhyun’s tongue, but he doesn’t care, only continues to make Baekhyun even more drunk. The hybrid is not fighting for dominance like he usually is; instead, he only shivers in his hold and moans into the kiss. 

He should fuck him.

“And now,” He breaks the kiss, panting heavily. “I will ruin you so much you will be gaping for the next day. Use you as my personal little cocksleeve and my little cumdump.”

Baekhyun moans, drawing his legs together. Chanyeol slaps his ass and pries them open with one hand, Baekhyun being too far away in his head to resist.

Chanyeol finally approaches him and takes a position right between his spread legs, able to see everything he needs to see: his wet taint, tight balls, and his plugged cunt with slick dripping out of it. A sinful look. His thighs shake as they try to keep this position and his ass - his lovely, plushy, jiggly ass - is all red from Chanyeol’s palms, carrying his handprints like a proud mark.

His fingers hook around the plug and he pushes it in deeper as if he is trying to make it disappear in his body, to let his hole suck it in, but then pulls it out, fascinated with how his rim doesn’t want to let go of the toy and tries to pull it back in. He applies more force and takes it out, a steady trail of slick immediately leaving his body to drip down his thighs. 

Chanyeol aligns his hard cock to the slightly gaping rim and pushes the head in as he carefully listens to the sounds Baekhyun is making. They are broken, mixed with sobs and butchered words as he spreads his legs wider and tries to push his hips back to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts, but the ropes prevent him from doing so. He whines and squirms, ready to finally explode.

“Please, Sir.”

The taller himself is on the brink of losing all his self-control, his hips automatically complying to the desperate cry and pushing in, burying his cock until his thighs collide with Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, the fat there jiggling just slightly. 

Baekhyun is stuffed to the hilt, the tip of Chanyeol’s cock reaching a place he had never reached before. It almost feels like Chanyeol’s cock grew overnight, but that’s impossible. Baekhyun was - and still is - just so hungry for cock he started imagining things.

It feels so good he starts crying. Tears spurt from his eyes as he bites his lower lip in a poor attempt to hide his sobs in his loud moans. Even though Chanyeol fingered him and stuffed him full with the plug, a real cock is so much different, so much better.

Chanyeol doesn’t let him rest for long before he draws his hips back only to slam back in and set a hard, fast pace, knocking every breath out of Baekhyun each time he opens his mouth in a loud moan to catch some oxygen. Tears roll down his wet, red cheeks and mix with his saliva that escapes from the corner of his open mouth. It all seems and feels too much. At this point, Baekhyun knows he looks like a ruined slut for Chanyeol, crying just from penetration alone. 

An unfamiliar knot starts forming deep in his stomach, faintly reminding him of an orgasm, so he brushes it off as soon as his boyfriend places his large hands on his stomach and tickles his way upwards to pinch his neglected nipples. 

Baekhyun was never a fan of having his nipples stimulated, but this time, he gets shocked by how much more pleasure it brings him from this action alone with the combination of a hard, leaking cock ruining his insides. It spreads his walls, leaking and leaving precum to mix with his slick and the poured lube, the sounds being too dirty for his own ears.

Chanyeol’s thrusts never still, they only get faster, and soon he is pistoning in and out of Baekhyun’s fluttering cunt, watching how the sensitive skin is pulling on his shaft whenever he pulls out. The tip of his cock kisses Baekhyun’s prostate when he changes the angle and makes Baekhyun arch his back even more, ass up in the air. 

The hybrid is wailing, tears streaming down his face from how euphoric he feels, cunt filled and penetrated, deprived of sex for literal weeks. The thrusts are so hard, so animalistic and so rough. Chanyeol always took his time in trying to make it pleasurable for Baekhyun, never slapping his ass with his thighs whenever they fucked.

Now, however, Baekhyun isn’t sure his sanity is there anymore. The thrusts are so, so delicious, his prostate is stimulated and his broken, butchered moans fall hard on his ears as Chanyeol’s hand leaves yet another spank on his already red behind.

Baekhyun chokes on a sob and proceeds to form a proper sentence while still getting fucked. “I- Chanyeol, Sir- I’m cumming-”

The taller doesn’t have time to react. It all happens too quickly. Baekhyun is still trembling, crying, and letting out broken moans when suddenly, a pressure almost pushes Chanyeol’s cock out of the red, puffy cunt. The clear slick sprinkles from the tight space there is left between Chanyeol’s member and Baekhyun’s walls, wetting the bed and landing on Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s legs almost give out.

“Did you just squirt?” Chanyeol asks and stops moving.

Baekhyun’s ears flatten against his head with embarrassment. He has never squirted in his entire life, not even once. He heard some hybrids are capable of doing that, but he himself thought he wasn’t one of them. The knot in his stomach is still present, thighs and taint all wet from his own juices. 

His head is spinning.

“That was so hot.” Chanyeol voices out his opinion after a few moments. Baekhyun squirms and whines, the thrusts resume with even faster speed. The slick inside of him makes disgusting, squelching noises as it is being forced out of him by Chanyeol’s dick with every thrust. 

His thighs are so wet and dirty. 

Baekhyun whines when another knot starts forming in his stomach and this time, he clenches on Chanyeol’s cock as he fears he would just push it out of himself when he squirts once again. Chanyeol senses that but continues moving, his hand circling the base of Baekhyun’s cock and starting to move, stimulating him even more.

Slick squirts out of him as Baekhyun tries to get away from all the touches and the ministrations, too sensitive. Chanyeol doesn’t let him, though, and witnesses how Baekhyun cums both from his cock and his cunt, ruining the bed completely. His hole is gaping when Chanyeol finishes himself off and pumps it full of cum.

And Baekhyun?

He is not sure he is even there, eyes rolled back and his tongue peeking out of his mouth. Makeup all ruined with tears and spit, red, sweaty, and flushed, he looks so fucked out, but so pretty at the same time.

After untying his limbs, Chanyeol scoops Baekhyun up in his arms to move him somewhere else while he cleans their soiled bed. Baekhyun makes poor attempts to try and coax him to stay, his ears now laying flat on his head as he is still experiencing some aftershocks from his orgasm, but Chanyeol is determined to do his job.

Next, he removes the smudged makeup and the dried tears from Baekhyun’s face, cleaning his body with a wet towel he prepared beforehand. They both are too tired to wash up, but heading to bed dirty was not an option.

With their bed changed, he makes sure to cuddle Baekhyun while he waits for the hybrid to come back to him, fetching a water bottle to his lips and making him drink at least half of the bottle in tiny sips. Then, he tries feeding him, and Baekhyun only sighs as his trembling hands refuse to fully listen to him when he tries holding the granola bar on his own.

He smiles a drunk smile, Chanyeol feeding him the snack and keeping him close to his chest. 

“Not fully there?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun shakes his head as a no and nuzzles into the other’s neck, rubbing his nose against the soft skin there. “Then we should sleep. Love you, my little pup.”

***

  
  
  


“So? How do you feel about everything?” Chanyeol is busy flipping the toast slices on the pan while Baekhyun sets up the table for their breakfast. Their kitchen is filled with sunlight and the sound of chirping birds only added to their uplifted mood. They have just spent at least an hour cuddling and sharing lazy kisses in bed after waking up, satisfied and relaxed after a good night's sleep.

“I loved it.”

Baekhyun’s ears twitch in embarrassment, his hands covering his eyes as Chanyeol tries looking at him. “And what about you? Did you like it?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer his question. Baekhyun almost wants to turn around and go up to him to demand a proper answer when he feels a pair of hands hugging him from behind and lifting him up to twirl in the air. The hybrid screeches and holds on for dear life. “You haven’t answered me!” 

He makes the taller let him go and turns around, gaping. His stoic boyfriend is blushing like a madman, having a very visible erection. 

“Chanyeol?” He asks again.

“I loved it. Every minute of it. I loved being in control and loved pushing you to the edge. I would have never thought I would be so turned on by it.”

He avoids the hybrid’s gaze and hears nothing but a mix of laughter and some words his boyfriend is trying to say to him. It all stops when Baekhyun gets pushed to the nearest wall, trapped between the hard surface and Chanyeol’s hot body.

“Round two?” Chanyeol asks with a smirk.

fin.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
